Reunion
by koralina
Summary: Sequel to Enjoy yourself. Even with Casey gone life in the Firehouse 51 is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **If you read my story Enjoy yourself then you will have no problems with this one, if not then here are the facts you should know:

1)Shay is happily living with Clarisse and their baby;

2)Severide moved out and is currently living at Casey's;

3)Casey decided that he needed time to sort through his thoughts and left to find peace with himself.

It's been some time after Casey's leaving and I can't say that it was very easy to Severide to deal with even with Shay around.

* * *

Severide had been watching his friend and ex-roommate for the whole shift. Something strange was going on. Shay had been singing to herself all day. Not that Severide thought that she was a bad singer, but she had never sang before, always declining any suggestions of karaoke or something like that.

"You'll burn a hole into me."

Severide was startled by non other than Shay standing right beside him.

"What's the problem Kelly?" She asked him suspiciously. "What have you done?"

"Me? Nothing." He said indignantly. "Why should it always be about me?!"

"Because there is only one reason for you to look at me longingly? You've done something and you need my help to fix it."

"First of all, I wasn't looking at you longingly."

"You mean you did do something."

"And second, there's nothing I did or need your help with." He finished ignoring her insinuations completely.

"Then why all the attention?" She arched her brow.

"You tell me." Severide finally said after some consideration. Truthfully he wasn't going confront her about the whole singing thing but now that she started the conversation he had nothing to lose.

"What do you mean?" Now Shay was really confused.

"I mean that you're not your usual self today."

"What? No, it's the same old me." Shay reassured him but he could see she was hiding something and that was really interesting.

"Come on. I know you too well for that." He chuckled. "You can't keep a secret."

"There's no secret." She stopped seeing his amused expression and gave up. "Okay, there's a secret. But I can't tell you. Really. It's nothing bad though."

"Oh, I can see that, the whole firehouse could see that with you singing." He laughed.

"What?" She was mortified now. "It's all your fault."

"Hey, wait a minute." Now was his turn to be surprised. "How it all ends up with me at fault?"

"Because you were the one who gave Clarisse that media system. Now she's singing all day long, saying it's good for the baby. Can you imagine that?"

"Oookay" Severide smiled hoping that Shay couldn't see the momentary sadness in his eyes. He knew his friend needed time but he missed Casey so much. "But to your information it wasn't my idea of the perfect gift. I'm the victim here too."

"As if I believed you for a second" Shay huffed and turned to leave.

Only when she's gone did Severide realize that he was still in dark about that secret of hers.

* * *

"Please, tell me, everything is ready." Shay pleaded. "He knows that I'm hiding something and"

"You're bad with secrets. Yes, I know. But you have to manage few more days."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reviewing, following and favoriting. I guess we've all seen the first episode of season 3 by now (some of us even the second one). So it's a little bittersweet to write Shay because I really miss her in the show but this way she and the boys can be together and finally get their happy ending.

Me, when I started writing this story I still hoped that they would choose someone else but the way it all happened gave me even more reasons to continue.

* * *

Severide was intrigued by Shay's behavior the next day. She was clearly avoiding him. It made him even more curious about the secret. For a moment he pondered the idea of asking Shay again but it was obvious that she did her best to keep it from Severide. But was he the only one or she kept something from everyone around her? Few months earlier the first person to ask about Shay would have been Dawson but after Clarisse returning into Shay's life their relationships became a little strained so she probably would be of no help to him. His unwillingness to talk to her had nothing to do with her interaction with Voight and him having to let his friend leave, Severide told himself. Thus he was left with only one person to go to, Clarisse. Of course it meant that he had to find the moment with Shay not at home. Not the easiest task with Shay playing papa-bear to Clarisse and their little boy. One more time Severide thanked Casey for talking him out of living together with girls. He didn't even want to imagine how it would have been for him to stay there.

The opportunity presented itself only few days later when he learned from Otis that Shay promised to help with something at Molly's. He mentioned Shay having very interesting ideas but Severide didn't pay much of attention not interested in gay nights or family evenings or anything else Shay could suggest to try.

He knocked at the door and few minutes later Clarisse opened.

"Hello Kelly. Come in." She smiled at him.

"Hope I didn't disturb you and the little one." He looked around surprised not to see the baby. "I just wanted to see how you are. It's been some time since our last meeting."

"We are wonderful, thank you. You didn't have to drive all the way here. Plus I'm sure Shay would be the first to tell you if anything."

"Well, you're right." He mumbled unsure how to turn the conversation in the right direction.

"Yeah, Kelly, why couldn't you ask me instead of meeting secretly with my girlfriend?"

He turned immediately to see Shay coming down with smug expression on her face showing that she was well aware of his plans to visit.

"You!" He glared at her. "There was no meeting at Molly's, wasn't it?"

"Of course not." She laughed. "And don't kill Otis he just did what I asked him to."

"Okay, you caught me. What now?" He was curious of her reasons to make this trap for him.

"Well… You're so obedient; I don't want to waste the opportunity." Shay muttered making the show of thinking about the answer.

"Come on. I know you planned the whole thing long before I came through the door so just say it."

"You're no fun like that." Shay frowned. Severide, she knew, would make a damn scene about being manipulated but without Casey it looked like he lost all his fight. "Guess I just introduce you to my friend."

"What?" He asked incredulously. Severide couldn't believe this was about her playing matchmaker. Even understanding the trap he fell into he still thought that her happiness that day was sincere and not the part of this game. "You know it's not going to work, don't you?" He looked at her seriously.

"Kelly Severide declines the possibility to meet someone. It's new." Shay whistles.

"It's not that." He didn't want to admit she was right.

"Great then be a good boy. I promised my friend fun evening with a nice guy."

"Okay then, where is your friend?" He looked around. On the afterthought he could use one night stand. "Hope she's blond and gorgeous."

"Definitely." Shay smiled mischievously.

Few minutes later the door open to reveal Severide who Shay thought was perfect for him in his current mood. He couldn't say that she was wrong in her assumption he just didn't expect that, didn't even think about something like that.


	3. Chapter 3

"You" Severide looked from his one friend to another. "You planned it from the very beginning!"

"You sound like you don't want to see me."

"Oh no, you are exactly what he wanted, blond and gorgeous." Shay laughed and everyone joined her except for Severide.

"Very funny" He growled still trying to sound offended but his friends' joy was too infectious. "I take it your strange behavior that day was part of the plan."

"Quite the opposite. Your reaction was the reason we came out with this plan." Shay admitted. "Just can't miss the opportunity."

"Of course, you can't." Severide muttered. Then he realized what she said.

"'We' came out with the plan? You mean you teamed up against me once again."

"Yes, Kelly." Casey decided to step in. "I've got the whole lecture from Shay about you being antisocial after my departure and how I shouldn't have left you for so long. That's why when she said that you became suspicious I suggested making this surprise-party. I thought it would be funny but now I'm here and you still look sullen."

Severide looked at his friend and he couldn't decide what he wanted more to hug him or to hit him. But what really matters was that Casey was back here with him and thus he had all the time to do all he wanted and to share everything he wanted to share with his friend during these last months.

"So, should I leave?" Casey asked prompting Severide to react and react he did.

"Oh no, Mister. You're not leaving, no way." Severide growled stepping forward with murderous expression on his face but in the end just hugging his prodigal friend. "It's been months. Where have you been? Was it so hard to let us now that you were okay?"

Shay and Clarisse stepped back simply enjoying the scene in front of them with Severide grumbling and Casey staying there with amused expression.

"Does he know how cute he is in this father mode?" Clarisse whispered.

"I don't think so. Luckily women still see him only as Casanova or he would already have few little ones on his hands." Shay smiled.

Few minutes later girls finally decided to step in.

"Okay, Kelly, if you want to get any answers you have to shut up and let Casey talk."

"I have to? And don't you think you had to tell me the minute you knew he was back? How long it's been by the way?" He looked at Shay and Casey accusingly.

"I've learned that day you caught me singing." Shay admitted. "Don't even ask!" She warned Clarisse and Casey.

"Honestly I think it was sheer luck from my part that I caught him. I'm not sure when he would announce that he was back otherwise." She glared at Casey.

"Now you decided to team up against me?" Casey arched his eyebrow. "At least you, Clarisse, are on my side."

"Oh, no, don't pull me into this. And by the way it's time for breast-feeding." With that she went upstairs.

"Now you're officially alone." Severide chuckled, the good mood returning to him fast.

"Okay." Casey lifted his hands in surrender. "I was going to arrange my return to the firehouse and all the paperwork before telling you anything. After all if Boden wasn't going to have me back…"

"As if that could ever happen." Shay snorted. "Always so pessimistic."

"Well, some things never change." Casey smiled at his friends aware that they couldn't stay angry at him.

"I guess, the fact that I was allowed to know means that you're back with us Lieutenant?" Severide asked.

"Yes, I'm back to protect you, squad boy."

"We'll see about that." Severide grumbled but relieve was obvious. "Now about you. How have you managed to make Otis lie to me?"

"It's all my irresistible charm, Kelly. One smile and he was ready to do everything, just like you." Shay winked at him flirtatiously.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, now you all know what the secret was about though I'm sure you guessed that already. The next chapter will be more about the time Casey spent alone, after all the gang is too curious to let it go easily.

Me, hope I managed to answer your question, there really was no particular reason for their actions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** First of all thank you very much for your reviews. They not only make me keep writing but sometimes I get my inspiration from them too. Such as this time with airmac asking me to tell more about those months Casey being away. It took me sometime to choose the right (from my POV) format but in the end I decided to show it through a number of flashbacks (in italic) with some time passed between them. Hope you will approve it.

Me, I can assure you that Severide will cjange with his friend now back with him, as for Casey... you'll see ;)

* * *

"Matt. How about you finally tell us where you have been." Shay joined Severide.

They tried to get answers from him the whole night but until now he managed to deflect their attention. It wasn't like there was anything to hide. He just didn't know where to start. There were many things important to him through that journey, many questions he finally managed to get answers. But what was there for his friends to be interested in?

* * *

_It was easy to talk about the journey but now when he was out there Casey didn't know where to go. Why couldn't there be a place for those who lost themselves?! The only thing he knew for sure was that he had to get as far from Chicago as possible. So he took his bike and drove up hill and down dale. For the first time in years he felt free._

* * *

_"Hello" She smiled at him. "And yes you may buy me a drink."_

_"You aren't going forget that, are you?" Casey sighed._

_"Nope but look at the bright side this way I ain't going forget you either."_

_"I'll drink for that" _

_"Didn't expect you to call, really." She admitted after making a sip._

_"Me neither but here we are." It felt good to just sit there and talk not caring about being a good friend or a leader._

_"__Wow, surprising honesty." She whistled. "You know you shouldn't say things like that if you want to impress woman."_

_"__Probably, but it feels different with you. However if you want to be impressed I can."_

_"__On the second thought, no, I don't. It's refreshing to talk like that."_

_"__Exactly."_

_"__Now that we decided to be honest how about you tell me why you changed up your mind?" She looked at him._

_Casey paused but what was there for him to lose. He had spent so much time looking for answers but was no closer to them than in the beginning of his journey. He could use some other point of view for a change and Rachel was just a stranger who wouldn't be looking for him once he's gone. _

_"__Let's say I got lost and needed somebody to help me out." _

_"__If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to __flirt with me__."_

_"__Maybe I am." He smiled at her._

_She scrutinized him for a few minutes before shaking her head._

_"__No, you aren't. But that's okay."_

* * *

"Let's say it took me some time but in the end I allowed my carefree side to break loose." Casey answered finally deciding what to tell them. "You can ask Kelly what I'm talking about."

"It's again about that journey of yours that you promised to tell me more and I'm still waiting?" Shay looked at Severide accusingly.

"You know almost everything already. Bar fight, chase through the woods, night in jail, karaoke." He sighed listing all those things.

"Then tell me the rest and put an end to that. What about his other side?" She pointed at smiling Casey.

"Why are you asking me and not him? Don't you see that he once again tries to avoid answering?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you for your wonderfull reviews. I'm so glad you liked it. Then I'll keep writing flashbacks into the story. If there is something you'd want to read about tell me, if not, well, enjoy the story how I see it. :)

Me, thank you, I can only repeat how happy I am to read that.

* * *

_The one thing Rachel was right about was that he had to find his own special way. He had already tried carefree approach and while it had been funny and helped him get through to his friend, it did nothing to help him with his own problems. He merely changed the mask while what he really needed was to take it off. The main answer he needed to answer to was who Matthew Casey was really._

* * *

_"__Hey. I take it you're that guy Rachel told me about."_

_"__Yes. Am I that obvious to pinpoint?" Casey looked at the man in front of him._

_"__Considering you're the only visitor I had for the last few months, I'd say so." The man laughed. "Ben."_

_"__Matt."They shook hands. Ben's grasp was strong but honest. He made an impression of a hard worker and Casey liked that._

_"__I'll show you where to live and where to work and then you are on your own. If you have any questions you can find me here somewhere." He paused realizing that it wasn't the best description. "Never know where the problem would appear, you know."_

_"__I do." Casey nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay here. Feel free to ask if you need help with… anything."_

_"__Okay."_

* * *

_"__You know when I suggested you staying with Ben for a while I thought you'd be gone in a few days. But month passed and you are still here." Rachel smiled looking at him._

_"__Why would I want to go? This place has everything I looked for. It's secluded enough so I can be left alone to think through some things and it has enough work for me not to go crazy from all the thinking. And Ben is always somewhere around if I need company."_

_"__Well" She chuckled. "You are the first one who thinks of Ben as a good company."_

_"__What can I say, I'm that special." He winked at her._

_"__You indeed look better than I have ever seen you." She nodded after a while._

_"__Hey, you shouldn't say things like that if you want impress a man."_

_"__Then it's good I don't." She smiled but then got serious. "Don't you think that you're hiding once again?! I'd say you had enough time here to understand who you are and what you want."_

_"__You're too wise to be true."_

_"__Thank you but don't change the topic. I don't ask you to open up or anything, it's not my business. But I know how hard it is to change your life, make that one important step. You helped me make mine, even if you had no intention to do so and now is my turn."_

_"__It's peaceful here and it's really something that I needed. I know that soon it will be time for me to go back to my life but I don't feel ready."_

_"__Then don't." She said simply. "I told you about the next step but it doesn't mean you have to go back. I can't believe there is nothing you want outside of your city."_

_"__Well"_

_"__Then go and get it, no matter what. Now that you made your homework you deserved some fun time for yourself. I can even help you with that." She gave him piece of paper. "Pick me up here at seven."_

* * *

"What do you think?" Shay asked Severide after saying goodbyes to Casey.

"He looks like that journey managed to help him."

"Of course it did. Do you think I'm that stupid to miss how younger he looks now without that constant concerned expression on his face?"

"Then, what are you talking about." Severide didn't understand what she wanted from him. Casey finding what he looked for was a good thing. It meant he wouldn't leave again and that was all that mattered for Severide right now.

"About him being happy." Shay said in a tone that clearly implied how stupid he was for even asking that. "And don't tell me that he just got over his problems. There can be only one explanation for that look. He isn't alone anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

_Casey drove his bike enjoying feeling of wind on his face. Once again Rachel was right. He indeed needed some fun back in his life. For so many years he had been diligent and trustworthy Lieutenant Casey that he had almost forgotten how to be Matt, the boy that once got himself in troubles stealing sweets to win the bet._

* * *

_"__Help! Anybody! Please help!"_

_He stopped immediately looking around. He was literally in the middle of nowhere with trees surrounding the road. But he could clearly see the trail leading deep into the woods._

_"__Where are you?" He yelled, not because he had troubles following the trail but to let the driver know the help was coming. For a whole minute there was no answer and then he heard it._

_"__I'm here. I got stuck."_

_It took him only few minutes to find the victim and understand what had happened. The young boy was on the ground with his bike effectively pinning him leaving no chance to escape._

_"__Stay calm." He said almost automatically while studying the scene. "Are you hurt?"_

_"__Only my pride." The boy smiled weakly. "It was the first time my father allowed me to drive on my own and look where I ended up."_

_"__Happens to all of us in some way or another." Casey finally managed to clear the path of all the branches. "Are you ready to get out of here?" He asked and then in one swift motion pulled the bike aside._

_"__Wow, you are a pro, man. Thank you." The boy looked at him with admiration._

_"__It's nothing" Casey shrugged. "By the way how you managed to trap yourself here?"_

_"__Well, I know it sounds stupid but I thought I saw moose almost in front of me. I tried to avoid collision and… you can see where it got me."_

_"__I see." Casey scrutinized him but the boy was right about not being injured, sheer luck from his part considering all the broken branches around. "Let's take you home. You can get you bike later."_

* * *

"Hello" Severide greeted his friend outside of the firehouse. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. Do you think I could forget my training in a few months?!"

"No, I think you could forget how nosy your men are." Severide chuckled. "Wanna bet on their reaction?"

"You really believe you know them better than I?" Casey looked at him incredibly.

"Yes, I do, after all things have changed without you. So, what about that bet?"

"Maybe next time." Casey shook his head. "What do you mean things have changed?"

"Well, you remember that Japanese girl Mouch was so fond of, don't you? They broke off."

"You mean no more sushi?"

"Yes. BUT! Now he is with a police officer, tough woman."

"Pure Mouch." Casey laughed imagining the picture.

"And they say women love to gossip." They turned to see Shay. "Look at you, first day back and instead of meeting your men you're discussing their love lives here."

"Come on. You're just angry because I beat you to it." Severide snorted.

"That's too." She didn't even try to argue. "So how about you go there and make sure the folks are ready while I gossip with Casey a little."

"He looks much better" She said when Severide was too far from them to hear. "I'm so happy you're back. I mean not because of him, we all missed you."

"I know. I missed you guys, too." He hugged her, probably should have the moment she found he was back, but better late than never. "And you did very good job looking after him."

"Of course I did and now it is your turn."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reviews. When I returned back to my OC from Enjoy yourself Rachel, I didn't expect for you to accept her so easily, but I'm glad you did. Casey needed someone outside of Chicago. Now, I understand that you want to know more about his journey, but I think it's time for some more reunion. Not only Severide and Shay missed him, at least I hope so. Thus the next chapter will be mostly about him and his team.

Me, not such a mystery. I just used the character from Enjoy yourself. After all, Casey did manage to get her number, no matter the bar fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing, following and favoriting. It's so great to know that you're with me guys. Here's the reunion with team I promised to you and of course more of my beloved trio.

Me, no problem. I understand that it was quite a while for you to remember some strange girl. But it was one more reunion for him and this whole story is about reunions ;) Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed the image.

* * *

Casey came in just to be met with a chorus of voices.

"Look, who's back"

"Lieutenant"

"Hey"

He smiled at the men he could proudly call his team. Boden stood behind them with an amused expression on his face. Only when the first wave of greetings and questions finished Boden decided to step in.

"Listen, everybody. Lieutenant Casey came back from his long needed holiday. I understand that you have questions but don't push it and "He paused. "Don't forget you're on shift here."

"Of course, Chief." Hermann nodded. "And after the shift I'm expecting to see all of you in Molly's."

"Molly's?" Casey whispered to Severide.

"Yeah, remember that restaurant Hermann, Otis and Dawson bought. You won't believe what they've done to it."

"Guess, things have really changed." Casey nodded and Severide wasn't sure was he answering him or his own thoughts.

"Where have you been, Lieutenant?" Otis asked curiously. "Vegas? We thought about going there for weekend but some of us had sudden change of mind." He glared at Cruz and Capp.

"Maybe next time and no, I haven't been in Vegas." Casey shook his head.

"Oh, okay." Otis sounded disappointed. "Don't tell me, you've spent all this time here in Chicago."

"Wasn't going to" Casey chuckled at the surprised expression on Otis' face.

"Are you going to tell us about your trip or we have to keep playing this yes/no game?" Hermann asked.

"**Ambulance 61"**

"Great" Shay muttered.

"Don't tell anything interesting without me." She told Casey before leaving.

Strangely he hadn't seen Dawson anywhere. Was she avoiding him for some reason? Casey wondered. But then he felt all eyes looking at him waiting for the story so he had to put Dawson puzzle aside.

* * *

"Have you really been there?" Severide asked finding Casey in his office.

"What?"

"The story you've told. Was it true?"

"Well" Casey paused making Severide wait for a while. "Partly."

"And by that you mean?"

"Places were real."

"But not your actions" Severide nodded. "What the hell have you really been doing there, playing Tin Woodman?"

Casey didn't answer and Severide looked at him with shocked expression.

"No, you can't be serious. You've been there and that was what you preferred to do."

Casey smiled mischievously and it confused Severide even more.

"Are you messing with me right now?" He growled. "I'm so gonna kick your ass for that."

"How romantic, Kelly. You're such a gentleman." Casey laughed. How he missed their little banters.

"Come on, just tell me. I'm your best friend after all."

"Not only you. But tell anyway." Shay chimed in.

"You've been gone for quite a while. Any problems there?" Casey asked politely.

"Nah, just had to make a stop on our way back. Rafferty asked." Shay shrugged.

"The tough girl who forbade Shay to hug her" Severide clarified for Casey.

"I see. Guess, it's very hard for you."

"Piss off, we're okay. And I don't need to hug every one around me when I have my Teddy Bear" With that she hugged Severide.

"Teddy Bear, I like that." Casey took his phone and made the picture of the two of them.

"Don't even think of showing it anybody?!" Severide warned when he failed to grab the phone and delete the picture.

"Send it to me" Shay said at the same time.

Casey ignored both of them putting his phone back with a smile. But then he thought back to Shay's words about her partner and frowned.

He kept silent for a while and finally Severide couldn't take it any longer.

"Just tell it already. I know there is something on your mind."

"I…" Casey paused. "It's just I haven't seen Dawson around and you're driving with Rafferty."

"You haven't told him" Shay glared at Severide.

"Didn't look very important to me."

"Yeah, comparing to Mouch's love interest." Shay muttered before turning back to Casey. "She's not in our house anymore."

"Oh" he really didn't know what else to say. She was once a very close friend.

"It's nothing serious like Drama Queen here wants you to think." Severide muttered. "She decided to become a firefighter, passed exams and now is working in 62."

"One more time Oh. I haven't expected that."

"Well, you're not alone. It's been a huge surprise for all of us. Don't really know why she changed up her mind so drastically. I always thought she wanted to be a doctor." Shay shrugged.

"Anyway, you don't know the best part of this." She smiled. "You're in the same room with her teacher."

It took Casey only a second to understand the hint. At first he thought about teasing Severide but decided on more serious approach.

"I always thought you'd be a good teacher."

"Nah, it should have been you. It would have been you if not for your leave."

"Was it really that horrible?"

"Let's just say I'm not the most patient person."

"You're very good at hiding that." And the three of them laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I called the story Reunion and the only reunion I haven't written about is with Dawson. I decided to change that because she once played a very important role in Casey's life. So here is Casey/Dawson meeting and her chance to show him how great she is, being a firefighter and Molly's owner. Of course, there is also the rest of the gang and Severide (well all of them except for Shay who is with her family in this chapter) or that wouldn't be my story.

Me, I'm glad to be back with you guys, thank you.

* * *

"Okay, here's our Molly's" Hermann announced proudly showing Casey around.

"I'm impressed, really." Casey smiled. "You did great job with it."

"Well, it'd be much easier with your help" Otis mumbled gaining glare from Hermann.

"Sorry guys." Casey shrugged. "You know I'd be there for you if I were in town."

"Don't worry. Otis makes it sounds worse than it really had been. After all Dawson knew pretty well what she wanted to do."

"You mean pretty windows and all." Mouch interfered.

"You can ask her yourself about that!" Hermann suggested pointing at the door.

That remark made Mouch back away immediately. He made one weak attempt to change the topic, but all Casey's attention was now on Dawson. He had enough time to think about their relationships and who she was for him now.

"Hello, Matt." She smiled walking toward him. "I've heard that you came back but had no real chance to say hello until now."

"Pretty busy these days." He smiled pointing around. "Hermann told me what a good job you 've done here, should I be worried?"

"I don't think so." She smirked. "If anything I'd prefer to bit you as a firefighter not as a contractor."

"Yeah, Shay told me about that." He paused not knowing what else to say.

"Well, it wasn't easy but right now I'm a candidate and I'm going to do my best to become a firefighter. Women can be more than just paramedics."

"Hold on." Casey stopped her. "You don't have to argue with me. If that's what you want to do then I'm happy for you. Maybe one day we'll work together."

"One day." She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Matt. I've heard so much about women not fitting for the job and so on. It's so nice to have someone simply believing in you."

"Come on, I'm sure all guys are there for you." He shrugged but then caught her look at Mills.

"I guess he wasn't all that happy."

"No, he wasn't." She sighed. "I should have known that he would be against the idea. He isn't you after all." Dawson looked at him and stepped closer.

"Maybe he'll change his mind, just give him a chance, who knows how I would react in his place." Casey said stepping aside and looking for Severide, the conversation rapidly became uncomfortable.

"But let's stop talking about me, what about you?!" Dawson took his hand preventing his escape.

"What about me? I needed some time to myself but now I'm back here."

"I knew it, you were going to start talking without us around." Severide said effectively stopping Dawson's attempt to speak. "Guys, who wants to hear about our brave lieutenant adventures?"

* * *

"You're welcome" Severide smirked at his friend.

"What?" Casey asked with a shocked expression.

"For saving you from Dawson. Or I misunderstood your haunted look?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that way."

"But you needed to be rescued." Severide nodded. "What happened brave boy? I thought you wanted to be with her and so on. Because that was you best chance. Hell, the woman practically hung herself on you."

"First of all, it's not your business." Casey said but Severide just ignored it. "And second, I'm not that man anymore. We had our chance but it's in the past now."

"You mean you have someone else on your mind?!" Severide gapped. "You have to tell me everything. Who is she?"

"Is she someone I know? Or you met someone else on that trip of yours?" He kept asking but Casey was silent.

"Okay, you can ignore me, but I'm going find the truth with or without your cooperation."

"You are sounding awfully like Shay right now. Should I start worry about your orientation?"

"Very funny, mister. But I'm not gonna let you so easily. You're telling me about your new girlfriend sooner or later."


End file.
